


Solo un poco más

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a greg le gusta hacer de osito de peluche, muy fluff, myc es un achuchon, relacion se establece, reto de San Valentín
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg solo conoce al mayor de los Holmes a través del trabajo o por hacer de niñera de Sherlock. Pero un día, con una acción impulsiva, todo cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un acto impulsivo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentin del grupo Mystrade is real 4 us!!! espero que os guste!  
> Este es el prompt:  
> "Mycroft es quien más abraza en la relación. Es su arma secreta para aliviar el stress."  
> !! Feliz San Valentín!! :3

Capitulo 1:Un acto impulsivo.

 

Greg Lestrade había tenido un día de perros: Primero había sido levantado a las 5 de la mañana por un aviso de un asesinato; después había tenido que hacer frente al cuerpo mutilado horriblemente y a los familiares sollozantes que lo habían encontrado; poco después tubo que recurrir a Sherlock y recoger los pedazos de los anteriormente nombrados familiares de la victima cuando Sherlock quiso interrogarlos cruelmente; por ultimo había tenido que sacar de la clínica a John para que fuera a coger la correa de Sherlock para que pudieran seguir investigando…. Ah! Y ademas el tiempo en Londres estaba enfriando su viejo cuerpo hasta los huesos! Gracias Señor por apiadarte de este pobre policía…

Así que cuando tubo un segundo aviso de otro cuerpo encontrado esta vez en un callejón a las afueras de Londres, todo fue como sal sobre una herida abierta… Debía ser el hombre mas desdichado de la ciudad! (sin contar a los dos muertos y a sus familias,claro.)

Estaba revisando las pertenencias ensangrentadas de la victima cuando Donovan apareció con una mueca de desprecio muy característica. Dejó la bolsa de pruebas al agente que acababa de dársela y esperó con resignación lo que seguramente iba a ser una queja sobre el comportamiento de Sherlock.

-El Gran Hermano está aquí.- Greg levantó una ceja. Bueno, no era lo que había pensado. Pero ahora tenia un nuevo dato: esa expresión englobaba a cualquier Holmes.

Después de un rápido agradecimiento a Donovan y armarse de valor por lo que parecía un día sin fin, se acercó al coche negro que esperaba justo fuera del cordón policial.

Sin esperar invitación, abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el asiento junto al “Gran hermano” como lo había llamado Sally.

La comodidad de los asientos y el calor agradable, bien merecía tener que lidiar con el político. Greg vio las ojeras y la camisa arrugada de su anfitrión y se dio cuenta de que era probable que no fuera el único con un día terrible. Porque siendo sinceros nunca lo había visto con ese aspecto.

-Dios, tienes un aspecto terrible!- Mycroft arrugó un poco la nariz y el labio superior pero contuvo su apariencia fría.

-Siempre un placer, Inspector.- Greg se frotó el pelo con una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no es lo que quería dec- Pero Mycroft le cortó hablando sobre él.

-Si quería decirlo, y he de reconocer que no es propio de mi.- intentó alisar su chaleco sin ningún éxito. -Pido disculpas por ello, pero he sabido que ambas victimas pertenecían a una rama un un tanto especial del gobierno, por lo que tiene un interés muy importante para mi en estos momentos.

-¿El MI6 o algo parecido?- Las cejas de Greg estaban casi en el nacimiento de su pelo.

-Algo así.- Le dio una sonrisa de “no preguntes”- Se que Sherlock está ayudando pero es posible que ayude un poco a la investigación saber en que estaban involucrados.

Cuando Greg abrió las carpetas que Mycroft le había dado, estaban casi todas las palabras rayadas en negro, solo dejando palabras o frases al azar y prácticamente inconexas.

-¿que quieres que haga con esto? ¿usarlo como código de barras?-Dijo girándolo en horizontal.

-Déselo a mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer, Inspector.- Parecía tan agotado que Greg se le quedó mirando.

-¿un mal día?- Mycroft tragó visiblemente .

-Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.- Pero aun así bajó la vista a sus manos. Pro alguna razón Greg sintió como si una idea le llegara a la mente, casi como clarividencia. ¿as así como se sentía Sherlock cuando averiguaba las cosas?

Greg pudo ver claramente a Mycroft intentando ver sus manos limpias, como si hubieran estado cubiertas de sangre, aunque fuera solo metafóricamente.

Era como una epifanía, pero si se equivocaba podía tener graves repercusiones, y no solo de quedar en ridículo si no algo mas “físico” como ser expulsado, o desaparecer y encontrar sus restos en el Támesis.

Pero aun así, tenia el impulso de hacerlo, de hacer una locura y seguir sus impulsos.

Dejó las carpetas a su lado en el asiento y se acercó a Mycroft que levantó la mirada desconcertado.

-A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que no nos gustan.-Tocó el hombro del hombre a su lado, que saltó un poco bajo su toque.- A veces son decisiones que salen mal, otras que salen bien, y otras que salen terriblemente. Pero alguien tiene que tomar esas decisiones. A veces tienes que mirar hacia atrás y pensar que no era una decisión equivocada, que no habia otro camino que tomar, que en ese momento se decidió con la mente fría y racionalmente. A veces se toman decisiones por impulso también, medidas desesperadas en momentos desesperados.- Mycroft le miraba con la boca un poco floja, como si no creyera lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo.- Cualquiera que sea lo que ha pasado, sea lo que sea, has hecho tu trabajo para que gente como yo y como tu hermano estemos seguros. Porque se que las decisiones que tomas pueden tener repercusiones importantes. Aun estando en las sombras y no siendo una cara conocida, todos te debemos una.

La respiración de Mycroft había ido subiendo de intensidad con las palabras de Greg y ahora era como si hubiera corrido una maratón y estuviera intentando controlar las pequeñas bocanadas de aire que tomaba por la boca.

Greg tomo la segunda decisión impulsiva de la noche. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y rodeó a Mycroft con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Mycroft solo se quedó petrificado sin hacer nada, y Greg le apretó un poco mas mientras bajaba la vos para hablar a su oído.

-Sea lo que sea que has hecho, ha sido por un bien mayor.

Fue entonces cuando todo cambio.

Cuando Mycroft se relajó y enterró su cara en el cuello de Greg y le devolvió el abrazo agarrando su gabardina en dos grandes puñados.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo que Greg no supo calcular. Él frotando círculos calmantes en su espalda y Mycroft dejándose abrazar pacíficamente.

Cuando se separaron Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y se colocó la corbata. Su cara era la misma que cuando Greg había entrado en el coche, pero parecía que hubieran quitado 20 kilos de sus hombros.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver que hace sus hermano o es posible que me haya quedado sin escena del crimen.- Cogió las carpetas y se dispuso a salir del coche cuando una mano aferrándose a su manga se lo impidió. Mycroft le miraba con una expresión ilegible.

-Gracias.- Fue pronunciado como si fuera una palabra extraña en la boca del político, pero Greg lo entendió como veraz.

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia los gritos provenientes de Donovan.


	2. un rapto express para un abrazo no tan express

Dos semanas mas tarde, Greg seguía con vida, con su trabajo y con el caso resuelto y los asesinos/espías detenidos y entre rejas. El sol brillaba en Londres, por una vez en lo que parecían años, y Sherlock había tomado unas vacaciones con John a las costas de Dover.

Así que la vida le sonreía a Greg Lestrade. Paseaba de vuelta del trabajo con un café de media tarde en la mano derecho al parque de al lado de NSY para sentarse en un banco y, simplemente, relajarse.

Pero, claro, siempre algo podía salir mal.

Un coche negro se cruzo en su camino. No cualquier coche, Greg conocía bien los sedan negros de Mycroft Holmes.   
Con un ruidoso suspiro, tiró el café en la papelera cercana y se subió sin molestarse en intentar huir.

Dentro estaba Mycroft, agarrando su paraguas con ambas manos como si quisiera estrangularlo. Tenia mejor aspecto que el de la ultima vez que se vieron, eso debía contar para algo. Pero Greg vio como cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como debatiéndose internamente.

-Buenas tardes. ¿todo bien?- no podía dejar de preguntar porque parecía que Mycroft habia comido un limón, y eso no era nada propio de él.

Mycroft se le quedó mirando con una expresión casi de dolor y después negó con la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un espasmo.

Greg no sabia muy bien que hacer, se suponía que si el político le había llamado era por algún motivo. Y dudaba mucho que fuera para quedarse sentados en silencio en la parte trasera de un coche.

Greg levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta y Mycroft soltó el paraguas que hizo un ruido sordo contra la tapicería mullida del suelo. Greg habia creído oír un murmullo pero no entendió nada de lo que le decía así que se acercó y le tocó el hombro como la ultima vez, notando como vibraba bajo su tacto.

-Perdón, pero no le he entendido.- Mycroft apretó los labios y se los humedeció.

-Por favor.- Se volvió a repetir el murmullo pero esta vez Greg pudo escucharlo con claridad. ¿a que se refería? ¿le había pedido algo antes que no hubiera escuchado? Pero Se le veía tan torturado que no podría negarle nada de lo que pe pidiera.

-Claro, cualquier cosa.- Mycroft cerró los ojos y se estampó contra él haciéndole soltar un “Mfff” por la detonación en su pecho.

Como la otra vez Mycroft enterró la cara en su cuello y se engancho con ambas manos a su chaqueta. Greg aunque conmocionado le abrazó con fuerza sin saber que hacer.

¿era esto todo lo que quería de él? ¿un simple abrazo? Si eso fuera todo lo necesario, él estaría contento de dárselo.

Así que, mientras el coche circulaba por las concurridas calles del centro de Londres, Greg abrazó a Mycroft mientras este se aferraba a el como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Fue posible que hubiera pasado mas de un cuarto de hora cuando Greg se dio cuenta que su espalda le iba a pasar factura el día siguiente. Mycroft había ido resbalando poco a poco y ahora tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Una mano le rodeaba la espalda todavía y la otra se había desplazado hasta reposar en su estomago. Greg se encontraba un poco asustado, un poco incomodo pero sobretodo un poco/muy especial.

Mycroft había ido aflojando su agarre y ahora simplemente reposaba sobre él, con la cabeza justo encima de su corazón. Greg recordó cuando sus padres le regalaron un cachorro, y como este no paraba de llorar durante la noche, recordó como le habían puesto un reloj debajo de las mantas para simular el latido del corazón de la madre y el cachorro había caído dormido al poco rato. ¿era eso lo que le pasaba a Mycroft?

Tal vez todos necesitamos de vez en cuando sentirse arropados y protegidos. Incluso el imponente Mycroft Holmes debía necesitar eso alguna vez. Lo que Greg no entendía era porque lo necesitaba de el. Quizá era el único que le había dado tal opción.

  


Después de pasar por 5 vez por delante de NSY, Greg decidió que igual debería dar una oportunidad a su espalda y levantar al hombre que yacía casi encima de el. Se aclaró la garganta y le acarició la cabeza esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Y lo fue, era una suerte que este Holmes tuviera mas dotes sociales que su hermano, aunque siguiera siendo un hombre extraño.

Como la ultima vez, Mycroft se levantó y enderezó su corbata sin mirarle a los ojos. Como la ultima vez, parecía que le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Casi parecía mas joven y descansado, como si hubiera estado durmiendo 10 horas y no 10 minutos abrazado a Greg.

Ahora que Greg lo pensaba, Mycroft parecía… no sabia que parecía, pero era algo que le gustaba. Como si un aura le rodeara, como si hubiera recargado las pilas con ese abrazo. Mycroft parecía mas humano, mas cercano y mas hermoso. Si, mas hermoso, sus mejillas tenían un agradable color rosado y su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado. Sus ojos tenían un color mas intenso y mas brillante. Y sus labios no tenían la mueca rígida que le caracterizaba.

Greg debió quedarse mirando demasiado tiempo porque Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios en un tic nervioso que hizo que Greg se fijara en ellos aun mas.

Parecía extraño que el apareciera una tensión incomoda en ese momento, y no cuando se hubieran abrazado por primera vez. El coche se paró en una semáforo y Greg vio su escapatoria.

-Bueno, si no necesitas nada mas…- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta, pero como la ultima vez una mano enganchada en su manga el impidió salir.

Mycroft le daba una mirada suave que Greg no supo que hacer con ella.

-Gracias.-Esta vez sonaba mas claro, mas seguro y mas real. Un verdadero gracias de agradecimiento. Desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Greg suspiró y asintió nervioso antes de salir del coche y dirigirse a…. ¿donde demonios estaba?


End file.
